halcyondaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Yamamura Eiji
Yamamura Eiji is a Shinigami and currently Unseated in the 12th Division ''Story'' Growing up in a small town, Eiji lived poor with his mother as a lone parent. As she had to work most of the day, he started skipping school and finally started to work with the local gang. Doing everything from robbing people to hurting them, he spent a lot of his youth in jail cells. Thinking that the reason for his mischief was because of poverty, his mother began working even harder. But both of them knew that this lifestyle wouldn’t keep him alive for long. Only a few years later, at the age of 22, the young boy passed away in a struggle against the rival gang in the town. His life in Rukongai started out somewhere in the poor quarters. Like most people, he got adopted by a family close where he woke up the first time after his death. Living together with his new siblings and parents, Eiji had a father figure for the first time in his life, which would turn out to be a positive thing for him. Even though he still had his hooligan behavior intact, he would eventually learn the importance of family. As the years passed, he would eventually grow even more aware of his strength, and finally join the Spiritual Arts Academy. As he was at that time, he found it hard being in the Academy. His strength would prove itself to be insufficient to pass with flying colors, but he would eventually pass almost solely with willpower. His strengths were both his speed and hand-to-hand combat, seeing as he had never used any weapons before, nor was he especially gifted in the Demon Arts. Finally after almost eight years, he completed his training and became a shinigami. ''Appearance'' Standing tall, Eiji looks somewhat like a child. The young boy stands at just below six feet, which fits well in comparison to his somewhat bulky body. Though his height is normal for his age, both his facial structure and behavior isn’t. Having his dark hair pulled back with a few strands standing tall on the top is not what distinguishes him, nor does small fluff of hair on his chin, that slightly resembles a goatee. Probably the first thing that you notice about him would be the awful scar that runs across his face. From the top of his left eyebrow, almost all the way down to the right side of his chin. The last thing one would notice about the shinigami would be his dull, brown eyes. There is nothing odd about his shihakushou, other than that he usually has the top of it pulled down to his waist. According to his friends, it’s to show off his somewhat buff body, that he’s strangely enough proud of. Across his left arm he bears a tattoo with the words ‘Vita non minoris’ inscribed. ''Personality'' Usually rushing into things without thinking first, Eiji can be a force to be reckoned with. Be it a brawl or a meal, you know this young man will jump into it with his head first. Although the conclusion is not always the best, he will not regret what he has done. Some may call him stubborn but he sees himself as determined – which may not always be the brightest way to go about things. He’s quite easy-going, he would let most insults and comments just slip by him. You could say that Eiji exists for the sake of his companions. With them being the dearest things he has in life, even the smallest remark about his friends would get him heated up. As hot-headed as he is, most people would call him a typical brawler, rough and uncontrolled. ''Zanpakutou'' Sealed Form Although the blade is just a decoration, the might of this young boy’s zanpakutou shouldn’t be forgotten. The length of the katana is nothing special – a mere 60 cm blade with a hilt that has a third of its length. A sakura-shaped guard defines the asauchi to what it is - an object of simplicity and beauty. Zanpakutou Spirit Appearing to be an elderly man, Kyoujin looks a lot like Eiji. His buff body makes him look just like the brute that is his owner. The elder man is almost completely bald, except for the pony-tail that runs from the back of his head down to his shoulders. Just like his hair, the grand beard that he let grow has a bright white color. Wearing a shihakusou just like the dark-haired shinigami, Kyoujin is probably an older version of Eiji. Shikai Kageno you ni Shizuka - Kyoujin “Silent like a shadow – Assassin’s Dagger” Form After releasing his zanpakutou, it completely vanishes. By grabbing the hilt with both hands, the young shinigami utters the release phrase and Kyoujin is released. The katana transforms into a pair of katars ''that the boy wears on each hand. Abilities '''Kagesochi '- "Shadow Step" Kyoujin's abilities are complementary to the art of assassination. Remaining unnoticed, striking swiftly, silently, and leaving without a trace. All of these principles are core to Kyoujin's modus operandi. Kagesochi in particular is a prime example of why Eiji's zanpakutou excels at silent killing. At the cost of 5% of his reiatsu per use, Eiji can enter a nearby shadow and move to another almost instantly. Each step is instant and can traverse up to 50m per turn. Kyoujin must wait two turns to perform another Kagesochi. 'Higureiken ' - "Dusk Blade" Kyoujin's skills work synergistically with each other, ensuring that every strike deals the greatest possible damage in the shortest amount of time; a good assassin works fast, after all. Higureiken accomplishes this much-desired synergy by passively imbuing Eiji's blade with reiatsu whenever Kagesochi is active. When striking an opponent from the shadows, Eiji's attacks gain bonus damage equal to 15% of his Hakuda (this stacks with the existing damage from melee attacks). Each attack dealt by Higureken costs Eiji 15% of his hakuda in reiatsu. Bankai ''Trivia'' ''Gallery''